Timeless
by Lightybug
Summary: At Makoto's prompting, the Tachibana's invite Haru along on their yearly camping trip.
1. Day 0

The sounds of children's laughter and lively, dinnertime chatter filled the dining room in the Tachibana's home. It was any regular Friday night. Haruka was having dinner with Makoto's family before he slept over. It was a much better atmosphere for the stoic teen than an empty house where he cooked only for himself and spent the night alone, only communicated with by Makoto's text messages.

The twins were rowdy as usual, maybe even more so now that Haru was there. He always tended to be a subject worth much attention when he came over, and the twins only left him alone when they were too tired to do anything but go to bed for the night.

"So, Haru," Makoto's mother started off, a sweet smile that was shared by nearly every family member on her face, "Have any plans for the break that's coming up?"

It was the middle of summer, and with a few days off from school; it was the time that the Tachibana's went camping. Makoto witnessed Haru's face fall slightly at his mother's question, knowing Haru hated whenever he went away and left him alone.

"No. I don't have any plans," Haru responded as he continued eating. Makoto reached down below the line of the table and touched Haru's hand gently.

"Well," Makoto's mother said, exchanging knowing looks with her husband and her eldest son, "Makoto has mentioned this several times in the past... We would love if you came camping with us. Makoto said you would really like the area," she said, smiling across the table at Haru.

Haru looked up in surprise, some rice falling from his chopsticks and he immediately looked up at Makoto. Makoto had a soft smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes. He felt the excited stares of the twins across the table as well and he knew he couldn't say no, not that he even wanted to.

"Okay," he said, giving a nod, a small smile gracing his lips, "Thank you for inviting me, Oji-san, Oba-san." The twins cheered loudly at his acceptance and immediately began chattered excitedly about all the fun they were going to have.

"Haru-chan, there's a really big lake at the campsite! And a beach! And cliffs and you can see all the stars at night!" Ran informed, her words going by faster than Haru could absorb them all.

"I call Haru-chan to share a tent with!" Ren called out.

"Hey! No fair! I want to share a tent with Haru-chan! And Haru-chan only wants to share a tent with me, right Haru-chan?" The twins looked at Haru with begging eyes and their parents laughed from across the table.

"Haru can share with whomever he wants," Makoto's father cut in.

"Makoto," Haru said immediately, squeezing the hand that was still on his under the table.

"What? Why with Onii-chan? Why not with me, Haru-chan?" Ren started to blubber.

"Because you talk in your sleep, stupid," Ran shot back.

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!"

"Alright, alright," Makoto cut in, effectively stopping the brewing altercation between the twins, "Don't worry, you'll get to spend plenty of time with Haru, even if you don't share a tent with him," he said gently. Ren and Ran nodded solemnly at their big brother's words before going back to their dinner. The rest of the meal continued with sparse talk as usual, but Makoto's hand never left Haru's, not that he was complaining.

* * *

"Hey, Haru?" Makoto asked into the darkened room later that night, "Are you asleep?"

"No."

They were lying in Makoto's bed, pressed close together to accommodate for the small amount of room for two teenagers. Makoto's arms were wrapped around Haru's torso, and Haru was curled into his chest.

Blue orbs opened to look up at Makoto, meeting his green eyes, bright in the dark.

"Are you excited about coming with us camping?" Makoto asked, his fingers playing absently with Haru's hair, still slightly damp from their bath.

"Mm," Haru nodded in response.

"Sorry I didn't tell you we were planning on asking you. I wanted it to be a surprise," Makoto murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Haru's head.

"It's okay," Haru said quietly, "As long as I get to spend lots of time with Makoto." Makoto smiled, giving Haru a gentle squeeze.

"I'll try my best to make sure that happens," he said teasingly. He felt Haru smile against his chest and his fingers stopped moving in Haru's hair, preferring to just hold Haru close.

"Go to sleep, Makoto," Haru said, trying to sound exasperated, but not quite pulling it off. Makoto laughed softly into the dark and he nodded.

"Good night, Haru-chan."

* * *

"Eh? Haru-chan? You're not going to be here during break?" Nagisa cried desperately the next school day at lunch, his coral eyes wide in disbelief, "But you're always here Haru-chan! Rei-chan and I were going to bring you to the movies with us! And we were going to go swimming together!_Haru-chan_!"

"Where are you going, Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked, ignoring Nagisa's apparent heartbreak at the news.

"With Makoto," Haru answered simply as he continued eating his lunch, not even bothering to look up at the younger members of the swim club.

"Haru is coming with my family and I on our yearly camping trip," Makoto informed genially from where he was seated next to Haru, "The twins are very excited."

"Really?" Nagisa gasped, "That sounds so fun! Can we go camping too, Rei-chan?" He asked, turning his wide, shining eyes to Rei.

"No, Nagisa," Rei sighed, "You know I don't like camping," he gripped.

"You're so lame, Rei-chan," Nagisa huffed, turning back to Haruka and Makoto, "Are you guys going for the entire break? It's going to be so lonely!"

"Yes, we are," Makoto admitted, "But you have Rei to spend time with! And Rin! And Gou!" he supplied.

"Gou-chan and Rin-chan are going away too!" Nagisa wailed, "I'll be stuck with Rei-chan the entire time!"

"Oi! I thought you liked spending time with me!" Rei shot back.

"Of course I do! I'm just teasing, Rei-chan," Nagisa said, launching himself at Rei to wrap the taller boy in a hug. Makoto laughed quietly while Rei struggled to free himself from Nagisa's clutches.

As much as he loved spending time with their friends, he was looking for ward to spending time alone with Haru, and his family. He turned to Haru, giving their clasp hands a gentle squeeze. Haru looked up at him with questioning eyes and Makoto merely smiled, which Haru returned.

* * *

"Alright, that's everything," Mr. Tachibana said as he closed the back of a very full van.

It was impossibly early in the morning, with the sun having just risen. The sky was dyed a light pink from the earliness of the day. Makoto was glad they left so early. The twins would be quiet for at least a few hours, and he was a pretty good morning person.

He had taken the liberty of going to fetch Haru while his mother got the twins ready and his father packed the truck. As expected, Haru was in the bath, waiting for him, a sleepy look on his face. Makoto had laughed good naturedly when Haru had told him jokingly that he didn't like camping already.

Haru wasn't a morning person. In fact, the only things that could prompt him to wake up in the morning were usually Makoto's influence or the knowledge that he could take a bath as soon as he got up. Nevertheless, Makoto had gotten Haru out of the bath, made sure he had gotten dressed, and allowed him to make them each some breakfast, which turned out to be mackerel on toast. Makoto didn't mind. Haru's mackerel was good, and he hadn't had time of his own to eat yet.

After locking up Haru's home and getting his supplies, they made their way back to Makoto's whereupon they finished packing the car, managed to get the twins in without too much whining, and then they were off.

The ride was several hours, and within the first twenty minutes of travel, the twins and Haru were asleep again. Makoto pulled Haru close to him, letting the black-haired boy rest his head on Makoto's broad shoulder for comfort. He wasn't tired in the slightest himself. His excitement was enough to keep him awake.

Haru woke up a few hours later and they ate lunch together, talking quietly and sharing hidden kisses. Makoto was glad they were in the back most seats of the car so they could have some sort of privacy. Unfortunately, the twins awoke around lunch too and their quiet world was interrupted almost instantly by giggling and story telling to keep the two children occupied.

Finally, they reached the campsite area. They parked the car and then were burdened with the task of carrying all the supplies to their designated area. Makoto knew Haru was already enjoying himself. The blue-eyed teen was busy looking around, taking in the area and Makoto couldn't help but to smile at the look on his boyfriend's face. They fell behind the others with the promise to catch up, the twins having run ahead with Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana.

"Do you like it here, Haru?" Makoto asked, reaching to take Haru's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked. Haru nodded, fitting his hand into Makoto's as he gazed up at the sky through the trees.

"Where's the water?" He asked.

"The lake is a little ways away from the camp site, Haru. But it's late, so we'll go there tomorrow, okay?" Makoto said, laughing at Haru's priorities.

* * *

It wasn't until late at night, when they were zipped up in their tent, that Makoto and Haru could be alone again. When they reached the campsite, they had to help set up tents, make dinner, and keep Ren and Ran occupied and make sure they didn't run off. It was exhausting to say the least, and all Makoto wanted to was sleep for a decade. He was nearly asleep when Haru's voice broke through his consciousness.

"Makoto."

"Nn? Haru?" Makoto asked, looking over from his sleeping bag.

"I'm cold." Makoto smiled gently, sitting up to move closer to Haru, pressing his chest again Haru's back and holding him close.

"Is this better?" he asked softly, his hands rubbing Haru's forearms slightly to warm up the chilled skin. The campground did get a little chilly at night, and Haru had only brought t-shirts to sleep in.

"Yes," Haru responded, leaning back into him and sighing softly, "Much better.

"Good," Makoto murmured, letting his eyes fall shut again, "Tomorrow will be fun. Good night, Haru-chan."

"Night."

* * *

Notes: I don't plan on this having any more than five chapters. I've had this idea since episode five because wow cute. Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! Stay tuned~


	2. Day 1

The intrusive sound of the zipper on the tent broke into Makoto's sleep-clogged mind the next morning.

"Onii-chan! Haru-chan! Wake up!" Makoto groaned softly, opening his eyes halfway to cast them back to the opening of the tent where Ren and Ran were peaking through, already dressed and ready to go. Ran giggled at the position the two were in; Makoto's arms were still curled around Haru's chest, his face pressed against the black-haired boy's neck.

"Onii-chan and Haru-chan are so cute!" she giggled, "Come on! Mommy and Daddy say to get up! We're going swimming!" The twins scurried away, still laughing to themselves.

Makoto sighed and nuzzled Haru's neck, "I know you're awake," he said quietly.

"Mm," Haru hummed softly, opening his eyes to turn in Makoto's arms and look up at him, "I want to go swimming. Now." Makoto laughed brightly, his tiredness forgotten. Clearly at the mention of swimming, Haru was ready to get up.

"Alright. Let's get ready then," he said, grunted as he sat up and stretched, yawning once to rid himself of his last bit of sleepiness.

The two of them dressed quickly, especially when Mrs. Tachibana called them out for breakfast. Makoto was starving, and he could tell that Haru had the same ravenous atmosphere around them. To Haru's joy and to his chagrin, Makoto's mother had brought along plenty of mackerel when she knew Haru was coming, and the black-haired boy insisted that everyone ate it.

Makoto knew he'd get sick of it fairly quick if he would be eating it every day for four days, for every meal too. He sighed and ate it nonetheless. It made Haru happy, so it made him happy.

* * *

"Hurry up, Onii-chan! We'll leave without you!" Ren called from the edge of the campsite while Makoto hitched his bag onto his shoulders.

"Coming!" He called, looking back over his shoulder to where Haru was getting his bag as well, "Let's go, Haru."

The lake was a public area, connected to a boardwalk. Several people had houses along the shore and part of it was sectioned off for swimming. It was also a thirty-minute walk from the campsite. There was another, smaller lake near by, but it was secluded and didn't get much sunlight.

No one minded the walk much until about fifteen minutes in when the twins started whining that their feet hurt and started begging Makoto and Haru to carry them.

"You have to walk, okay?" Makoto instructed, "If you can make it, which I know you can," he teased, "I'll buy you an ice cream after lunch, okay?" That got the twins to brighten up immediately and they actually ran ahead of Makoto and Haru in some new rush of energy. Makoto laughed brightly when they ran ahead and he looked down at Haru, giving him a smile.

"You spoil them too much," Haru said.

"What? I do not!" Makoto protested, giving Haru a pout, "They would love me even if I didn't give them treats."

"You do," Haru shot back, his eyes trained ahead.

"Yes, well," Makoto sighed, "Only one more year before we go off to university somewhere, you know? I want to make sure we have a lot of fun before they get older." Haru blinked up at him, noting his melancholy tone. He reached out and took Makoto's hand in his own, giving it a squeeze.

"We?" he echoed several minutes later as they continued along the trail, turning his gaze up to Makoto.

"We what?"

"You said _we_ would be going to university," he mumbled.

"Well, I thought we were. Together," Makoto said, smiling at him, "Regardless of what school, as long as I'm with you, Haru, I'll be fine." Haru stopped walking, staring at him with a slightly baffled look on his face before he continued moving again.

"Idiot," he said, though there was no malice behind the words, only a small smile on his face. Makoto laughed again, squeezing Haru's hand and saying nothing, knowing there was no need for more words.

* * *

As soon as Haruka saw the lake, his clothes were in a heap on the sand and he was dashing towards the water, ignoring Makoto's protests. Makoto sighed, watching the twins follow Haru, yelling happily for him to wait up. He smiled warmly as he picked up Haru's clothes off the sand and tucked them away in his bag where they wouldn't get sandy.

"Onii-chan! Come on!" He heard the shrill cry of one of the twins and he stripped off his clothes, stowing them away before he quickly dashed to the shore, hearing his parent telling him to keep an eye on the twins in the background.

Makoto found himself quickly giving most of his attention to the twins, not that Haruka minded. The black haired teen was floating on the surface, enjoying the clear lake water and Makoto smiled at the serene look on his face.

Haru eventually joined in the splash fights against the twins when the twins dragged Makoto under water far too long for his liking. After scolding them lightly, Haru joined Ren in a battle against Makoto and Ran.

"Hey! Ran! You splashed my eyes on purpose!" Ren cried out, turning into Haru to wrap his arms around the swimmer's waist.

"I did not! Don't hog, Haru-chan!" Ran yelled, slapping her hands onto the water in indignation.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Makoto said, patting Ran's head gently, "Maybe you two are a little overheated. Why don't you go sit in the shade with mom and dad, alright? You to, Ren," he said gently. Ren turned watery brown eyes onto him and gave a reluctant nod, as did Ran, "Come on. I'll walk you two over there," he said, taking their hands into his, "Be right back, Haru."

"Sorry, Onii-chan," Ren mumbled as Makoto walked them back through the water to the sand.

"Me too, Onii-chan," Ran said. Makoto smiled gently and gave each of their hands a squeeze.

"It's alright. Why don't you try not to fight a lot, okay? You want to make this a great camping trip for Haru, right?"

"Yes!" Ran said immediately and Ren nodded frantically, "And for you too, Onii-chan!"

"Me?"

"Yeah!" Ren chirped, "Onii-chan, you want to spend lots of time with Haru-chan, right?"

"Right. Of course I do," Makoto smiled gently, their feet hitting the sandy shore as they walked towards the shade where their parents were sitting.

"Okay, Onii-chan. Then you should go places with Haru-chan and we'll go places will Mommy and Daddy!" Ran suggested, her smile wide, and Ren nodded enthusiastically.

"Wh-what? But this is our family camping trip," Makoto protested, slowing his walk to a halt to look down at his siblings with a confused expression.

"Yeah, but we'll have a lot more! And you should make Haru-chan feel really special on this one. Haru-chan is part of the family after all!" Ren said, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, "Please, Onii-chan? For Haru-chan?" Makoto sighed and smiled gently, gratefully down at the twins and he nodded.

"Okay. I'll make this the best trip Haru has ever been on, okay? But if you want us to come hiking with you or-"

"No, Onii-chan," Ran huffed, giving him a look, "Go with Haru-chan. Don't wimp out."

"I wouldn't wimp out!" Makoto sputtered, resuming the walk over to the shade.

"Yes you would," Ren giggled, letting go of Makoto's hand to run ahead to their parents, flopping onto his mother's lap. Makoto stopped walking and looked down at Ran, expecting her to run ahead too.

"Ren is silly," Ran huffed, "He doesn't understand," he sighed.

"Understand?" Makoto asked, a confused tone lacing his voice.

"Understand that you'd never let Haru-chan down of course," Ran said, grinning up at him before she squeezed his hand and dashed after Ren.

Makoto chuckled softly and turned back the other way towards the lake once more. How his siblings could be so profound sometimes and so childish others, he had no idea.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Haru," he said with a smile as he approached the still floating teen. To his surprise, Haru actually stopped floating and came over to him, standing the waist deep water to look up at him before his face broke into a small smile. Haru reached out and took Makoto's hand in his, his wet palm squeezing Makoto's.

"Let's go swim now, Makoto."

* * *

After spending all day until the sun was starting to set in the water with Haruka, Makoto was exhausted in a good way, but absolutely starving. Fortunately for him, Haru was feeling the same way and he actually headed out of the water first.

At Ren and Ran's prompting, they had made Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana take them back to the camp site and leave Makoto and Haru alone for the evening until it got too late and they had to head back.

They quickly toweled off and put their clothes back on over their wet swimsuits before Haru came over and took Makoto's hand.

"I know you're hungry, Haru," Makoto smiled, "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

The two of them took their backpacks and walked, hand in hand, to the boardwalk where a few restaurants were still open and relatively empty. Haru stopped them walking when he saw a brightly lit barbecue place and he looked up at Makoto for his approval.

"You want barbecue, Haru?" Makoto asked, a puzzled look coming over his face. He had figured Haru would want some sort of fish, but he wasn't protesting. He himself enjoyed barbecue for time to time, and if Haru wanted it then there was no refusing.

* * *

Dinner was good, almost too good, and it was a trial for Makoto to make himself walk back to where they were camping, but Haru had basically tugged him along when he started to slow down.

"Wha- Haru! Let's just, slow down, okay?" he suggested, coming to a stop to look down at Haru with a smile, "We don't want to rush. Let's just go slow." Haru agreed and they slowed, walking in step with each other, clasped hands swinging absently in between their bodies.

"Did you have fun today, Haru?" Makoto broke the silence, looking down at the other boy with expectant eyes. He hoped Haru had had fun. The entire point of inviting Haru along was so that he wasn't lonely and so he could actually have an enjoyable vacation, "I'm sorry if the twins got a little rambunctious. You know how they get when you're around," he laughed lightly.

Haruka was quiet for a few moments as they kept walking, but he nodded eventually, "Yeah. I had a lot of fun," he murmured, "Thank you, Makoto," he said, giving Makoto's hand a squeeze, his blue eyes moving up to look into Makoto's eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, Haru," Makoto said. His smile widening and his eyes shining lightly, "I should be thanking you. I'm so happy you're here with me. And I promise that I-"

His words were cut off by Haru's lips pressing against his own, effectively stopping him from talking. He easily gave in, moving his lips sweetly against Haru's, turning his head into a less awkward angle and pulling Haru close to him in a warm embrace. He briefly thought about how dorky and clichéd this was, kissing in the woods at night, but he didn't care. All he was focused on was the soft press of Haru's lips against his own and the warmth radiating up his arms as he held him.

"You talk to much, Makoto," Haru breathed softly when they broke the kiss, his lips still only millimeters away from Makoto's, "You don't have to thank me."

"Y-yeah. I suppose I don't," Makoto laughed sheepishly, "But, on the other hand, if you're going to shut me up like that every time then maybe I should keep talking," he grinned teasingly. Haru rolled his eyes good-naturedly and gave Makoto's hand a tug.

"Come on. I'm tired. Let's finish heading back," he suggested and Makoto agreed, knowing he was exhausted as well.

* * *

Notes: 

Yippee chapter 2~

These chapters will be relatively short. I feel like drawing out fluff too much just kills it.

Thanks for reading and commenting! uwu

Stay tuned!


	3. Day 2

"There's a blue trail and a yellow trail."

It was the next day, a few hours before noon, and the Tachibana's, Haruka included, were standing at the beginning of the hiking trails while the twins insisted on reading the signs.

"Onii-chan and Haru-chan should go on the harder one together!" Ran said, looking up at her parents, "And then we can race to the end and see who gets there first!" Ran tossed Makoto a look, a grin on her face while Ren nodded adamantly at her side.

"Yeah! A race! Like when we play video games!" he chirped excitedly, turning his light brown gaze up to his parents.

"We're not in racecars, dumbie. We're _hiking_," Ran scoffed, rolling her eyes at Ren.

"Hey! That's mean! It was just an example, Ran!"

"Well it was a dumb example!" Ran shot back, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she looked away from her brother.

"Hey now," Makoto sighed, "What did I tell you about arguing?"

"Not too," the twins mumbled together, giving each other sideways glances.

"Exactly. So if you want Haru and I to race you, you have to promise to behave when you're with mom and dad, okay?" The twins nodded in agreement.

"Okay! We promise! Ready... Go!" Makoto and Haru watched at the twins started up the shorter and easier trail, the one marked the blue trail, practically dragging their parents with them.

"Ready, Haru?" Makoto finally broke the silence, looking down at the stoic teen at his side. Haru's blue gaze moved up to meet his and he nodded before heading for the start of the trail.

Makoto smiled to himself. He knew ever since Haru was a little kid that one of his favorite activities – other than swimming – was hiking, especially if there was some sort of water along the trail.

"Makoto? Are you coming?" Haru's voice broke him from his thoughts and he smiled, walking quickly to fall into step besides Haruka.

"Sorry, Haru," he smiled, "I was just thinking."

The hike was leisurely and the two of them took it slow. They both knew of Makoto's dislike of activities that required a lot of stamina. The 'race' with the twins was out of both of their minds for the time being, both of them content in just taking it slow. Haru waited for Makoto whenever the brunet paused to take a breather and Makoto waited for Haru whenever the blue-eyed teen stopped to take a drink from his water bottle.

Makoto was happy Haru hadn't worn his swimsuit under his clothes. The day was hot and, though the trees provided some shade from the sun, the heat was still stifling. Makoto had noticed the way Haru was eyeing the small ponds and streams at the sides of the trail and he made sure to usher the brunette away before his hands could go for the hem of his shirt.

"We're not going to win if we go this slow," Haru commented a while later.

"I didn't know you wanted to win," Makoto sighed, "Besides, it would be better to let Ren and Ran win right? They'd be more excited."

"I guess..."

The hike continued at the same leisurely pace; the trail starting to get steeper as they continued.

"Makoto!"

Makoto barely registered that he was falling before he heard the urgency in Haru's voice. The rock under his foot had come loose, causing him to stumble. The loose dry dirt offered no traction under his feet and the next thing he felt was the hard trunk of a tree slamming into his back, ripping a pained gasp from his throat.

"Makoto!" Haru was besides him in an instant, his hand on Makoto's shoulder, "Makoto! Are you alright?"

Makoto managed a groan and forced his eyes open to meet wide blue orbs. His backpack had buffered some of the impact, but he could already feel a dull pain spreading through his back and shoulders.

"Makoto." Haru's hand was on his jaw, lifting his head up slightly. His hand pressed against the back of Makoto's head, his fingers sifting through Makoto's hair feeling for bumps or blood. He sighed when he found none, but didn't pull his hand away from Makoto's cheek, "Are you alright?"

"I think so?" Makoto said gingerly, attempting to push himself up from the ground only to hiss in pain and ease himself back to the ground as the ache in his back suddenly increased.

"We're going back. Now."

"What? N-No, Haru! I'm fine really. We can keep-"

"No," Haru said sternly, silencing Makoto, "_Now_. You're hurt." Through the hard stern tone of Haru's voice, Makoto would hear worry lacing in between his words so he knew not to argue.

"Alright," he sighed. He allowed Haruka to wrap a strong arm around his torso and help him get up from the ground, which caused pain to light up in his back and shoulder blades. He couldn't hide the obvious wince and hiss of pain from Haru and he felt the black haired boy's grip on him tighten at the indication of pain.

"Come on," Haru said, a tone of tenderness coming into his voice, "We're get some ice for your back when we get back. And then call your parents and tell them what happened." Makoto nodded, trying to focus on Haru's words and not the pain. Even when Haru supported him, pain flared up in his back with every step. He could tell that practically carrying him down the trail was putting a strain on Haru, but the stoic teen didn't mention it, keeping his gaze focused forward. He only looked up when Makoto asked him to stop for a moment so he could let some of the ache die away.

By the time they reached the campsite, Makoto was exhausted. He felt Haru lying him down in their tent on his stomach, too tired to open his eyes.

"I have ice, Makoto," Haru's voice came to his ears when the other boy reentered the tent. Makoto nodded, too exhausted to answer. He felt Haru pulling his shirt up and over his arms and head before running his fingers over his skin to assess the damage. The press of a cold bag of ice wrapped in a towel registered in his upper back and shoulder blades. Makoto couldn't help the gasp and the shiver that left him and he forced his eyes open to look over his shoulder at Haru.

Haruka had a look of pure concentration on his face but his gaze softened when he looked over and noticed Makoto looking at him.

"I already contacted your parents. I told them it wasn't serious and that they should keep hiking."

"Were they worried?' Makoto asked.

"Mhm, but I told them I could take care of you," Haru said, his voice quieting towards the end as a light blush stained his cheeks. Makoto couldn't help but to smile at the slightly flustered look on Haru's face.

"Of course," Makoto smiled, a teasing tone to his voice, "Haru always takes good care of me," he murmured, resting his head on his forearms as Haru pressed the ice pack into his skin.

"Is it helping?" Haru asked a few minutes later.

"The ice?"

A nod.

"Yeah, thank you, Haru." The tent was silent again for a little while before Haru spoke again.

"We should've just gone swimming again."

"What? But we went yesterday, Haru!" Makoto protested, looking back over his shoulder at Haru, his eyebrows turned up slightly.

"You can go swimming more than one day," Haru huffed, not meeting Makoto gaze.

"Yes, but," Makoto said, moving to sit up and face Haru, wincing slightly as he did so, "I wanted to take you to the end of the hike," he said softly, reaching to cup Haruka's cheek gently, "It's really beautiful at the top. You can see all the lakes in the area and on a clear day you can see all the way to the coast," he breathed, brushing his thumb gently across Haru's cheekbone, "I wanted to see that with you."

Haru looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks at Makoto's soft words and gentle hand on his cheek.

"And I know how much you like hiking," Makoto continued, "I wanted to make this trip about things _you_ love too, Haru. Because I come here every year, but I want to share everything with _you_ this time, because you're here and you have no idea how ridiculously happy I am that you are here with me. So don't be upset because I'm a klutz and I got hurt, alright?"

Haru was quiet for a few moments before he moved his gaze to meet Makoto's and he nodded, bringing up a hand to place over the one Makoto had on his cheek, watching as Makoto's smile widened at the gesture. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Makoto's and the brunet easily returned the exchange, kissing Haru sweetly and tenderly, their fingers intertwining where their hands were pressed together.

"We'll go swimming again tomorrow, okay?" Makoto breathed against Haru's lips once they broke the kiss. He didn't miss the wait Haru's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Okay," Haru nodded, "Now lie down again." Makoto obliged, and returned to his previous position on his sleeping bag, watching as Haru pressed the ice to his back once more.

* * *

Makoto woke up to the sounds of dinner being prepared outside the tent. He heard the twins arguing over which spices to put on the fish and his sighed fondly. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but he wasn't surprised he had after how tired he had been. Haru wasn't in the tent and Makoto began to push himself up from the sleeping bag, groaning softly at how his back protested at the movement.

"Stay down, Makoto," Haru's voice came from outside. The flap of the tent opened and Haru stepped inside, two plates of dinner in his hands, one of him and one for Makoto.

Makoto nodded and obliged to his order, sinking back down into the sleeping bag as he twinges of pain go through his back, though the ache had died down from before.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked quietly, watching as Haru maneuvered to his side in the tent, setting down the plates.

"A few hours," Haru answered, sitting besides Makoto, "Here, let me," he murmured, reaching to support Makoto behind his shoulders as he pulled the larger teen into a sitting position.

"Thank you," Makoto said quietly, accepting the plate of mackerel that Haru handed him as Haru propped him against their backpacks.

They ate in calm silence before Haru broke the quiet, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Makoto answered, giving Haru a small smile.

"Good," Haru nodded.

Dinner was finished quickly. Makoto hadn't realized how hungry he was until the food was in front of him.

Only a short while later, their tent was zipped and he was lying carefully on his side next to Haru. He usually slept on his back, but that was out of question at the moment, so he expected to have trouble falling asleep.

But Haru's arms curled around him, their legs tangling together and he found himself feeling drowsy and warm.

The last thing he heard before he let sleep wash over him was the soft whisper of Haru saying good night, and a smile formed on his lips.

* * *

**Notes:**

Welp, there's chapter 3~

Not much to say. I really like fluff wow fluff.

Thanks for any comments! uvu

Stay tuned~


	4. Day 3

Makoto woke in the morning to the sound of the tent opening and the feeling of lips pressing to the back of his neck. He smiled softly, not opening his eyes yet. He felt familiar fingers ghosting over his shoulder blades and trailing down the ridges of his spine, being completely gentle the entire time.

"I know you're awake," Haru voice come from above him, soft in the sleepy atmosphere of the tent, but his gentle touches didn't stop. Makoto smiled a bit wider and cracked one eye open, staring up at Haru with a drowsy expression. He met Haru's gaze and the blue-eyed teen smiled, reaching to drag careful fingers through Makoto's sleep mussed hair.

"Morning, Haru," Makoto murmured, sighing softly in contentment. He loved it when Haru was like this, doting and gentle with his touches and kisses. Their other friends never saw Haru this way, but Makoto knew the blue-eyed teen became affectionate in private, and he always knew to treasure those moments.

"How does your back feel?" Haru broke the silence again a few minutes later, stopping his movements to look down at Makoto, meeting his eyes again.

Makoto had forgotten about his slip-up he previous day until Haru reminded him and he gingerly moved, feeling small twinges of pain in his back but nothing severe.

"Better," he said, smiling reassuringly at Haru, "Still a little sore, but I'll be fine." He started to sit up only to be pushed back down by Haru, a stern look on the other teen's face, "Really, Haru. I'm fine," he tried to protest.

"Just stay down," Haru said in a tone that Makoto knew not to argue with.

Haru's hands slid gently down his back and stopped at the waistline of his pants. Makoto felt Haru carefully press his hands down on top of each other on one side of his back, moving his hands in gentle circular motions. Almost immediately, a sigh left Makoto's throat and he moved his arms so that his head was resting on top of them, his eyes fluttering shut.

Makoto loved Haru's massages. Whenever Gou would assign them extra long practices, which was quite a lot lately, Haru could tell when Makoto muscles were aching from the constant laps of backstroke. Haru would practically drag him back to his house, make him lie down on the bed or the couch, and massage him until he was basically putty under Haru's hands.

It had started when they were in grade school and Makoto first started seriously training his backstroke for the relay Rin insisted on being in. Haru had noticed Makoto's discomfort and, almost over night, had forced his grandmother to teach him how to give massages. Makoto had been surprised when Haru offered to help him with his aching muscles, and he was also surprised at how good the black-haired teen was at relieving the stress. Haru had always been artistic; perhaps that was why he always seemed to know exactly how to move his hands in a way that wouldn't exacerbate the strain.

Makoto smiled to himself as Haru continued moving his hands. The blue-eyed teen pressed his fingers on one side of Makoto's spine, his thumb stretching to reach Makoto's side as he moved his fingers in a squeezing motion, moving and lifting the muscle under the skin.

"Is it okay?" Haru asked as he moved his hands to Makoto's shoulder blades, resuming the muscle lifting there, knowing Makoto always got a lot of strain in the area.

"Mhm... Feels so nice," Makoto mumbled, feeling almost relaxed enough to go straight back to sleep.

"Good. I'm glad," Haru said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Makoto's temple, "Keep breathing deeply," he reminded. Makoto could hear a tender tone in his voice, and he knew if his eyes were open he would see that reflected in Haru's gaze.

Haru's hands finally stopped moving a few minutes later upon completing the massage. Makoto felt boneless and completely relaxed against his sleeping bag, ready to fall asleep again.

"It's nearly noon."

"What?!" Makoto said in surprise, his eyes shooting open to stare up at Haru.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" Makoto asked, "And where are my parents, and the twins?"

"I wanted you to rest... So you wouldn't get too tired when we swim," Haru answered simply, but Makoto knew there was another meaning behind his words. _I was worried. I wanted you to be okay._

"Ren and Ran didn't want to swim. There's a carnival open near here. They went to that with Oba-san and Oji-san a few hours ago," Haru continued, "But we're going swimming."_ You promised._

"I can't protest to a day alone with Haru," Makoto said, smiling and reaching for Haru's hand, threading their fingers together, giving his palm a gentle squeeze. Haru smiled softly and nodded, giving Makoto's hand a squeeze back before he stood.

"Get dressed. I'll be right outside," he said before he shouldered his way out of the tent, letting the flap fall into place behind him. Makoto watched him go before he finally sat up, rolling his shoulders and stretching. The massage had helped and he barely felt any pain. He quickly got ready after, knowing Haru would be impatient especially if the prospect of swimming was on his mind.

Makoto put on his swimsuit under his clothes and exited the tent to see Haru standing there with his backpack and a cooler.

"What's in the cooler, Haru?" he asked as he went to get his own bag.

"Lunch."

"Lunch?" Makoto echoed, "Are we having a picnic, Haru?" he asked teasingly, his eyes shining in amusement. Haru looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks and a pout on his face.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"No! It's sweet, Haru-chan," Makoto said gently, coming up in front of him, pressing a kiss to Haru's forehead, his hand coming up to cup Haru's cheek.

"Let's go. I want to swim."

* * *

The lake Makoto brought them to was a different one from before. It was closer to the campsite, more secluded with a grassy bank that bordered the small strip of sand in front of the water.

In a blink, Haru had set the cooler down, tossed his bag to the ground, stripped out of his clothes, and stood waiting for Makoto, which the brunet didn't expect, especially with how eager Haru had been to swim. Makoto moved fast after that, quickly pulling off his shirt and pushing his pants down his legs.

"Come on," Haru said, looking at the water with a ravenous look in his eyes. Makoto laughed softly and smiled, nodding.

"Coming," he said softly, making sure all their stuff was together before he followed Haru.

The water was a bit colder than the other lake, but Makoto didn't mind. He never had a problem with colder water like Nagisa did. Haru obviously didn't mind and he quickly made himself at home in the water after practically diving in, floating on his back, his eyes closed blissfully. Makoto chuckled softly as he watched him.

Eventually, Haru grew tired of merely floating on his back with his boyfriend just watching him. With a strong kick, he doused Makoto with water, obviously surprising the other teen. When Makoto blinked the water from his eyes, he was met with a challenging look from Haruka, a small smile on his lips. Makoto grinned and slapped a wave of water back towards Haru.

With that, there was no turning back. Haru was ruthless in any competition with Makoto, whether it was a video game or a splash fight. After a fifteen minute long, all-out war, Makoto was breathless from laughter, his hands held up in defeat.

"I give! I give, Haru!" he laughed, gasping slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Haru gave him a smirk and swam over to him, standing and wrapping his arms around Makoto's torso.

"Since I won, we're having mackerel for lunch," he said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Weren't we going to have it anyway?" Makoto asked, wrapping his arm around Haru's waist, pulling him close, their wet chests pressing together.

"Yes," Haru responded bluntly, "But before you could've at least complained."

"Aw, Haru!" Makoto whined softly before a finger on his lips silenced him.

"I just said, you can't complain now, Makoto," Haru huffed, giving him a pout.

"Sorry, sorry," Makoto laughed softly, leaning his head down to press his forehead to Haru's, "I won't complain anymore," he said, smiling down at him. He was quiet for a moment before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Haru's, sighing softly. He felt Haru relax against him and kiss back. Wet eyelashes brushed his cheeks as Haru's eyes closed and Makoto raised a hand from Haru's waist to cradle the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

It was Haru who broke the exchange off, pulling back slightly and taking a breath, looking up at Makoto.

"I'm hungry," he said plainly, unwinding his arms from Makoto's waist and taking his hand, tugging him slightly as he started to move back to the shore. Makoto followed him easily through the water, feeling hungry himself.

"We can keep kissing after if you want," Haru said bluntly, making Makoto's face flush. No matter how long their were together, or how much they kissed, he could never get out Haru saying things like that so frankly.

* * *

Makoto found that Haru had actually gone all out with his idea of a picnic. Somewhere buried in the camping supplies, he had found a large picnic blanket, which he packed in his bag. He set up the plates and food while Makoto toweled off his hair.

"Where did you get fresh fruit, Haru?" Makoto asked in surprise when he sat on the blanket, his towel hanging around his shoulders.

"I went early this morning to the boardwalk area where we swam before," Haru responded as he pulled the mackerel from the cooler, setting it on a plate, "Someone was selling it." _And I knew you would like it._

Makoto smiled brightly, "Thank you, Haru," he said happily, reaching for one of the strawberries and biting into it, sighing in delight at the tangy yet sweet flavor of the fruit, enjoying the way the tiny seeds cracked between his teeth.

"No fruit," Haru scolded him, pulling the box of strawberries away, "Eat the fish first," he said, his tone a cross between a mother and a petulant child.

"Alright, alright," Makoto laughed, reaching for the mackerel without complaint, forking a bite into his mouth. Haru watched him for a moment before he was satisfied that Makoto was eating the fish and he picked up his own plate. They ate in calm silence, the sounds of the water lapping the shore, the trees and grass moving in the wind, and the delicate clinking of utensils on metal plates accenting the calm.

"Do you like it?" Haru spoke up once Makoto had happily moved onto the fruit. Makoto looked up, recognizing the shy and hesitant tone to Haru's voice.

"Like it? Do you mean the picnic?"

"Mm. Do you?"

"Of course!" Makoto answered, smiling brightly, "Why are you asking?" Haru looked away, fidgeting slightly and giving a shrug. Makoto smiled gently, moving to sit next to Haru, taking his hand and cradling it between his own.

"Come on, Haru. What's the matter?" he asked tenderly.

"I wanted to do something nice for Makoto," Haru finally said, blushing lightly and turning his head away from Makoto's warm eyes in embarrassment, "Because you brought me with you... And you want to make this special, but I do too," he said, knowing Makoto would understand even if he wasn't entirely clear, "I just... didn't want you to think that... that I wasn't having a good time," he mumbled, "Or that I was just going along with what you wanted to do because I was obligated too." He trailed off, his cheeks warm with the blush that only grew when he was speaking.

"I don't think that, Haru," Makoto said softly, pulling Haru close to his side, looking into the other boy's eyes, "I know my Haru-chan is way too stubborn to do anything he doesn't want to do," he laughed softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of Haru's head, "I really love this picnic... And I really love being on this trip with you... And I really, reallylove _you_, Haru," he said, smiling at the raven-haired boy.

Haru only blushed more at Makoto's words, but he forced his gaze not to shift away this time, keeping his eyes locked onto the shining green of his boyfriend's, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Good," he finally murmured, "I'm glad." Makoto laughed and pulled Haru to his chest, squeezing him tight and nuzzling his face into the crook of Haru's neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there.

"Let's finish eating. And then we can swim more," Makoto said, giving him one last squeeze before he moved away slightly, reaching for a strawberry and raising it to Haru's lips, "Say 'ah.'"

* * *

**Notes:**

Sorry for another long wait! School and writing my other multi-chapter fic keeps me busy.

I got someone asking me if I was going to write "M scenes" and the answer issssssss:

No. Please look at the rating, friends. It is not subject to change ever. If you're here because you think this fic will magically change from a G-rated fluff-fest to hardcore porn, then you're probably wasting your time. I see no point in writing M scene just for the sake of writing pr0nz.

Thanks for any comments! They're always appreciated and make my day! uvu

Stay tuned!


End file.
